


Curry With A Smile

by quimmble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Can def just be seen as bros being pals tho, Chocobros - Freeform, Food Fight, Gen, I just want my bois to be happy OKAY, Ignoct if you squint, Just dudes having fun, Other, Prompto is easy to tease, food waste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimmble/pseuds/quimmble
Summary: The boys end up stuck on Ravatogh for the night. Teasing Prompto leads to some childish antics that ends with good fun and a care free time.





	Curry With A Smile

Ravatogh sucks.

If not for its blistering heat, the beasts along the way up the steep trek sealed the deal. The retinue of men had a task to capture a photo for Vyv somewhere up here, and along the way they took a wrong turn. Or well, Noctis had insisted that the way they went was correct.

“Are you sure it’s this far up?” Prompto had whined from below him.

Noctis didn’t even answer. He knew he messed up somewhere earlier. At one point they should have gone right instead. Dammit. His pride was too dumb to admit his mistakes. They continued to ascend the cliff sides, fought even more flying monsters, before coming across a campground. The view here was incredible, and at this point it wasn’t as miserable in the heat. With the sun coming down this would be better than nothing for sleep tonight.

The young King stared out into the view while Gladio grumbled, setting up the tent. Ignis busied himself with the kitchenette set up to begin dinner.

“Are we _seriously_ camping here?” Prompto asked, a weariness in his voice.

“You see a better place?” The shield of the king grunted, focused on his task.

There wasn’t a reply, just a pouted look pointed towards Noctis. “Eos to Noct, come in Noct!”

The raven headed man tore his eyes from the view finally to look at his friend, a quirk in his brow.

“You really have some guts, always camping in the craziest places. I mean…the top of a volcano? _Really?_ ” The blonde unfolded the chairs around the campfire, his expression falling into that of a man who’s accepted his fate. “You should just change your middle name to ‘Danger’. It’ll be as edgy as your ability to sleep literally anywhere!”

Noctis grinned at him, plopping down into one of the chairs with a smug look.  
“You know what? I just might. Noctis ‘Danger’ Lucis Caelum has a good ring to it.”

There’s a scoff from behind him as Gladio joined them to sit down, pulling out his book to read now that camp was set up.  
“With a name like that it’d sound like you’d be trying too hard to be cool.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m already as cool as they get.” Noctis shrugged, ignoring the way Gladio rolled his eyes with exasperation.

“Can I make _my_ middle name Danger, then? I’m pretty cool myself, but the edge factor works in my favor of aesthetic.” The blonde took up the other seat beside Noctis, pulling up his camera to snap a few photos of the gang chilling out.

“Big talk from someone who’s middle name is already ‘scaredy chocobo’.” Gladio smirked, amber eyes gazing with amusement over his book as Prompto opened his mouth in a too fake gasp.

“I am not a scaredy chocobo-”

Noctis suddenly pointed in the direction behind Prompto’s head, mock fear in his eyes. “What’s that?!”

Prompto shrieked and ducked, causing both Noctis and Gladio to bark out with laughter. It was too easy calling bullshit on Prompto.

There’s a sigh from the direction of the stove and Noctis gazes over to see Ignis standing there shaking his head, a hand holding his small notebook of recipes while the other stirred the pot on the burner.

“Settle down, you lot. Dinner is nearly finished. Wash your hands proper before grabbing your plates.” The adviser tutted at them, turning back to the stove fully to taste test things.

Gladio was up first, ever eager to fill his gut. He washed his hands up with the small water supply they carried around for such, Prompto sulking his way over to do the same, elbowing the larger man who kept waggling his brows with a shit eating grin. Noctis took his time, finishing scrolling the article he was reading on his phone before getting up to wash up after the other two vacated. They were busy hovering around Ignis, who was having issue not pinching his brows together, while Gladio continued to tease Prompto like they were children. They didn’t even notice when Specs filled their plates with the curry already until it’s shoved towards them in haste.

“Honestly, you two… Sit down and eat.” He sounded testy, so they didn’t continue further…for now.

Noctis moved up, next in line, and looked over Ignis curiously as he got his helping onto a plate to hand to him. “You okay there, Iggy?”

The adviser merely pushed his spectacles up his nose, his face smoothing into practiced patience once again. “Of course, Your Majesty. Perhaps slightly tired from the trek. This meal and a good night’s rest will fix that, though. Not to worry.” He assured him.

Both of them made their way back to the chairs to sit with their meals, though Noctis felt guilty. If he was better with directions, they wouldn’t have gotten turned around and ended up a longer path up the volcano. They could had headed back and had a night in a hotel so Ignis could rest properly. Clearly the adviser was feeling pulled thin, which was fair. They had just spent a week straight camping, fishing and driving around endlessly on hunts. Noctis told himself he’d be sure once they returned to Lestallum to give Vyv the photos they’d take the rest of the day off there to relax and rest up.

“ _Helloooo?_ ”

Noctis blinked up from his mindless trance of eating to Prompto who was eyeing him.  
“Uh…yeah?”

“King’s Knight? After munchies? You game?” The blonde spoke around mouthfuls.

“Right, yeah. You know it.” He smiled at his friend, digging into his food once more as Gladio started pestering Prompto again about hearing noises, causing the freckled faced man to jump and swat at the other.

The night settled, Noctis and Ignis taking up a conversation about the next plans on the docket before hearing a disgruntled complaint from Gladio, which they promptly ignored in favor of focus. It wasn’t until Noctis felt something wet and chunky slop across his face and hair that he jerked a bit, slowly looking over with surprise at Gladio and Prompto. From the looks of it, Prompto had flicked some of his food onto Gladio, who tried to retaliate only for Prompto to dodge and strike Noctis instead.

“Whoops.” It’s all Gladio could manage as he watched Noctis reach up to gather the food from his hair with a cringe before chucking it back at the larger man. Gladio laughed despite the slip up, and when Noctis smirked, Prompto pipped up.

“Food fight!!!!!”

The three of them descended into hell as curry and rice flew back and forth with handfuls of laughter and ducking. Suddenly Noctis whipped his hand around in an attempt to get at a running Prompto, instead watching in horror as the food splattered over Ignis’ usually pristine shirt and part of his face. Everyone stopped, grins slipping away as Ignis sat in utter silence, his expression hidden by the glare on his glasses from the fire but his taunt lips said everything.

He stood suddenly then and walked up to Noctis, who looked silly standing there with a sheepish smile and rice and curry chunks stuck to his hair and face. The retainer lifted his hand then, dipping it into his food and smearing it over Noctis face in a slow and deliberate motion.

Gladio and Prompto watched with gapping mouths, Noctis blinking after the action up at Ignis who now wore a small smile.  
“Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to play with your food, Noct?”

“Yeah, _you_!” Noctis warped back, tossing food once again, this time with meaning, towards Ignis.

The four erupted in unison, rice showering over the camp ground and curry staining clothes and chunking into hair alike. But despite it all, the ringing of laughter was the true song of the night. The group of men kept going until their plates were clean and all they could do was make matters worse by rubbing the food stains in with playful noogies and half-hearted wrestling.  
  


**oOoOoOo**

Noctis sat on top of the cooler in his boxers and one of his clean nightshirts as Ignis tried to wash the rice pieces out of his hair. Even though after the initial come down of the fun everyone apologized to Ignis for wasting his food, the adviser seemed content. Less irritated from before. Though he lightly scolded them all to never waste precious food like this again, he admitted to having fun as well. The other two had already cleaned up and turned in, leaving the King and his adviser to reminisce certain funny moments during the food fight.

“And then you piledrived a handful of curry into Gladio’s face right as Prompto slipped and took out his legs. The way he fell to the ground!” Noctis chuckled, flicking a rice grain from his arm he missed.

Ignis was smiling fondly. “It was a rather hilarious spectacle to behold indeed. One Gladiolus won’t live down for some time.”

“I’m glad Prompto took photos.” Noctis sighed then, looking up at Ignis.

The man’s hair was flat from washing it out prior, also in his nightclothes. He looked more relaxed and it brought a small smile to Noctis’ lips. Ignis stopped mussing with his hair to meet his gaze, curiously looking at him.

“Thanks for all your hard work, Iggy.” Noct finally said, looking back down as if to shy to hold eye contact to say as much. “I appreciate having you around.”

Ignis took in a breath, warming as he went back to combing through Noctis’ hair with a fond look in his green eyes. “For you, Your Majesty…. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing listening to Bros On The Road. It's a good backdrop for the set up!  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this light-hearted fic!


End file.
